1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of agriculture. More specifically, the invention comprises a method and device for accumulating hay bales and arranging them into a compact cluster of ten bales.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor of the present invention has created prior bale accumulating devices. One such device is shown in FIG. 1. Bale accumulator 10 is designed to arrange eight hay bales into a compact cluster. The machine is designed to work with “square bales.” Square bales are actually rectangular. FIG. 1B shows a typical square bale. The hay is compressed by the baler and bound together using two loops of baling twine 7. The orientation shown represents how the bale is deposited on the ground by the baler. “W” is the width (along short side 112), “H” is the height, and “L” is the length (along long side 110). While the actual dimensions vary, good approximate dimensions for a modern square bale are a height of 14 inches, a width of 18 inches, and a length of 36 inches. Those skilled in the art will know that the length of the bale is generally variable. However, for use in the present invention, it is helpful to set the length equal to twice the width. Thus, a bale having a length of 36 inches is preferable.
A square baler picks up cut hay and compresses it into bales which are then tied. The completed bales exit the rear of the machine and are deposited on the ground. The 18 inch side rests on the ground. The bales are randomly oriented, with the long axes typically being very roughly aligned with the baler's direction of travel.
The hay bales rest on a field of cut stubble. This is significant, because it means that the bales can be dragged along the field with relatively little friction and without destroying or significantly dirtying the bales. This dragging action is central to the present invention, as will now be explained.
FIG. 1 shows prior art bale accumulator 10. Chassis 12 consists of a number of box-section steel members welded together. The chassis' weight is supported by a pair of main wheels 18 near the rear and pair of castor wheels 16 at the front. The castor wheels are free to pivot. Tow bar 14 attaches to the front of the chassis. It connects the bale accumulator to a towing vehicle such as a tractor or large ATV.
Input chute 24 is located on the front of the accumulator. It receives square bales and directs them into the interior of chassis 12. It is important for the reader to realize that the bottom of the bale accumulator is open (including the bottom of the input chute). The accumulator gathers the hay bales and drags them along the field as it arranges them into a cluster. However, at no point does the accumulator lift a hay bale clear of the ground. Thus, all the components (input chute, gates, etc.) are open on the bottom.
Once a bale passes through input chute 24, a series of gates directs it into first chute 26, second chute 28, third chute 30, or fourth chute 32. The rear of each of the four chutes is open. However, stop gate 20 customarily closes the open end of the four chutes. Stop gate 20 pivots upward about pivot joint 22 to release the bales stored within the chassis at the appropriate time.
The bale accumulator includes several bale sensor assemblies. Forward bale sensor assembly 34 senses the presence of a bale passing through the forward portion of the chassis. Rear bale sensor assembly 36 senses a bale passing through the central part of the chassis. The bale sensor assemblies control the operation of the gates, which direct the bales into the appropriate chute. The term “bale sensor assembly” encompasses many different possibilities. In the embodiment shown, each sensor assembly has one or more sensor arms 35 protruding downward into the path of the hay bales. A passing bale will push this sensor arm upward. The bale sensor assembly can be a group of purely mechanical components which move the gates in the appropriate fashion. On the other hand, the bale sensor assembly could be optical or electronic sensors which are used to control pneumatic, hydraulic, electrical, or other actuators to move the gates. Because the bale accumulator operates in a relatively hostile environment, the use of purely mechanical components is preferable. The motion of the gates is preferably produced by mechanical links and levers as well.
FIG. 2 shows a simplified plan view of the bale accumulator. It is shown with tow bar 14 connected to hitch 59 on towing vehicle 57. The reader will appreciate how the offset nature of the tow bar allows the towing vehicle to pass by bale 56 while maneuvering to direct bale 56 into input chute 24. Input chute 24 flares in the forward direction to ensure that each bale is collected.
Three gates control the destination of each bale taken into the accumulator. Primary gate 38 pivots between right position 52 (shown as solid in FIG. 2) and left position 54. Two more gates are located immediately behind the position of primary gate 38. These are left gate 40 and right gate 42 (The terms “left” and “right” are based on the assumption that the observer is facing in the direction the bale accumulator is intended to travel). Left gate 40 pivots between closed position 48 (shown in the view) and open position 50. Right gate 42 likewise pivots between closed position 44 (shown in the view) and open position 46.
Several fixed guiding walls are also provided to appropriately arrange the bales. Left guide 58 runs from the middle region of the chassis up to one edge of input chute 24. Right guide 60 lies in a similar position on the right side of the chassis. The rear portion of the chassis is divided by guiding walls into four chutes (first chute 26, second chute 28, third chute 30, and fourth chute 32). Stop gate 20 selectively closes the rear extreme of the four chutes.
The operation of the gates and guiding walls will now be explained with respect to FIG. 3. FIG. 3 depicts the accumulator as stationary and the bales moving. The reader should bear in mind that these views are taken from the perspective of the moving accumulator. In actuality, the bales remain in the same general area on the ground as they are being collected by the accumulator moving over them. The reader should also bear in mind that the sequencing of the gates depicted in FIG. 3 is one option among many possibilities. Thus, it should be viewed as exemplary.
In FIG. 3(A), primary gate 38 is in right position 52. As the bale passes through the input chute it is directed via left guide 58 and primary gate 38 toward the left side of the chassis. At this point the bale encounters left gate 40, which is in open position 50. The bale is thereby guided into second chute 28. The bale travels to the rear of the chute where it is caught by stop gate 20. The stop gate then drags the bale along the ground at the same speed as the rest of the accumulator.
Once the bale passes through primary gate 38, the primary gate shifts to left position 54, as shown in FIG. 3(B) (The primary gate preferably shifts position with the passage of each bale). The next bale is thereby guided to the right side of the chassis, where it encounters right gate 42 in open position 46. The bale is thereby directed into third chute 30, where it will travel rearward until being arrested by the stop gate.
The passage of the second bale loaded again shifts the position of primary gate 38. The primary gate shifts to right position 52, as shown in FIG. 3(C). The third bale next encountered passes through the primary gate and then to left gate 40, which is again in open position. The third bale is thereby directed into second chute 28, where it comes to rest against the first bale collected.
The passage of the third bale shifts primary gate 38 to left position 54 as shown in FIG. 3(D). The fourth bale encountered is thereby directed to the right side of the chassis. Right gate 46 then directs it into third chute 30, where it comes to rest against the second bale collected. At this point, the second and third chutes have been filled. The bale sensor assemblies detect the presence of the first four bales (either by their presence in the chutes or their passage into the chutes). Thus, the accumulator should next load bales into the first and fourth chutes. In order to do this, the left and right gates must be activated.
FIG. 3(E) shows the accumulator as it encounters and stores the fifth bale. Primary gate 38 has cycled back to right position 52. However, left gate 40 has now been pivoted to closed position 48. This action propels the fifth bale down a corridor created by left gate 40 and left guide 58. The fifth bale will be propelled into first chute 26, where it will be arrested by stop gate 20.
FIG. 3(F) shows the passage of the sixth bale. Primary gate 38 is in left position 54. Right gate 42 cycles to closed position 44, which propels the sixth bale into fourth chute 40. FIG. 3(G) shows the passage of the seventh bale. The primary gate is in right position 52 and left gate 40 pivots to closed position 48. These actions drive the seventh bale into first chute 26, where it comes to rest against the fifth bale collected.
FIG. 3(H) shows the passage of the eighth bale. The primary gate is in left position 54, while right gate 42 cycles to closed position 44. These actions direct the eighth bale into fourth chute 40, where it comes to rest against the sixth bale collected.
The prior art accumulator illustrated is designed to collect eight bales and deposit them in an ordered cluster. Thus, when the last bale arrives in the position shown in FIG. 3(H), the bale sensor assemblies detect that the accumulator is full and ready to dispense. Stop gate 20 is then released and allowed to pivot upward around pivot joints 22. The eight bales thus collected slide out the back of the accumulator and are left in four columns having two bales apiece. This arrangement is referred to as an “eight stack.” The reader should bear in mind that the order of accumulating the bales (such as the first bale being directed into the second chute) is largely arbitrary. The machine could be configured to collect the bales in a different order, so long as four columns of two bales result.
An “eight stack” can be picked up by a hay grapple or similar device on the front end loader of a tractor. The eight stack can then be deposited as a unit into a trailer or barn. Thus, the use of the prior art accumulator allows the bales to be collected in clusters of eight rather than individually. This feature saves considerable time.
The prior art hay accumulator is useful and efficient. However, it is limited to the creation of “eight stack” clusters. These are not suitable for some applications. In certain applications, it is preferable to create a cluster of ten bales. This “ten stack” cluster makes more efficient use of certain storage geometries. The present inventive device and method is able to produce the desired “ten stack” cluster.